Défi 1: Sexy!
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Voici ma première histoire pour le défi sexy du forum: Sauvagement sexy, sur Bellatrix Lestrange! Une petite histoire d'amour impossible comme j'aime bien les faire, entre 2 personnages fous! Bella&Cissy...M pour futur, évidemment...
1. Chapter 1

**Défi #1: Sexy!**

**Bonjour, bonsoir! Voici ma première euh…histoire, pour ce défi! Vous me connaissez, je vais probablement en écrire plusieurs, je suis incapable de me restreindre si l'inspiration viens. J'espère que vous allez aimer, je me donne du mal vous savez! … XD**

Les lèvres rouge carmin se plaquèrent posément sur une joue haute, et rosit par le plaisir que cette bouche provoquait en elle. Le gémissement parvint aux oreilles de la femme brune, et elle s'éloigna de la jeune fille devant elle.

- Passe une belle soirée, Cissy. Je t'attendrai, je veux entendre parlée de ton premier souper en tête à tête avec Lucius!

- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas! Seul son argent m'attire! C'est toi que je veux!

- Allons, ma puce…Ce n'est pas bien, tu le sais! Tu es ma sœur! Une Black qui plus est! Allez, sauve toi si tu tiens à ta vie! Si tu es en retard tu sais très bien que maman va te tuer, au sens propre!

- Embrasse-moi…Sur la bouche…S'il-te-plait…

- Non. Narcissa, tu es presque mariée!

- Et alors? Je m'en fiche!

La belle jeune fille blonde pris délicatement le visage de sa Bella entre ses mains, puis, un instant plus tard, leur 2 bouches ne faisait plus qu'une…Se mouvant avec sensualité, celle de Narcissa envoûtait littéralement les lèvres pulpeuses de son aînée. La main de Cissy essayait de conduire celle de Bellatrix vers son sein, son corps entier réclamait à grands cris cette caresse. Sentant un danger imminent, Bella gifla sa sœur avec violence, digne de la future Mangemort qu'elle était…

- Ne me touche plus! Dégage, Narcissa!

La benjamine des sœurs Black trembla, cherchant ses mots, les larmes de douleurs aux yeux. Elle laissa derrière elle, une Bellatrix bien attristée de ne plus pouvoir toucher celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais…après tout, c'était sa sœur. Ce n'était donc qu'une tendresse familiale.

Elle essayait seulement de se convaincre de cet immense mensonge, elle le savait très bien…

**Alors? :D Reviews ^^**


	2. Secret de famille

**Secret de famille**

**Bonjour à tous! Alors voici la suite de ma mini-histoire/drabbles pour le défi sexy du forum génial de Victory87, Sauvagement Sexy! Désolée, je sais que ce défi retard ma fic Alecto/Bellatrix! Je m'en excuse! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite ^^**

Bellatrix s'était étendue sur le divan en velours vert foncé du salon. Ses mains derrière sa tête, elle contemplait un plafond sombre et ennuyant, plus on le regardait. Une goutte d'eau tomba contre son décolleter généreux, largement exposé. Elle jura haut et fort, se leva d'un bond et se dirigea avec rage dans la cuisine d'un blanc parfait, presque trop parfait…

Quand elle vit, pour une centième fois, l'horrible table drapée de dentelle, Bella se dit, qu'en effet, cette maison était trop parfaite. Elle eu une moue de dédain, mais quand elle aperçut sa mère embrassée son père langoureusement, elle se figea derrière la porte, les observant en silence.

Les preuves d'amour chez eux étaient si rares, que même le cœur cruel et dérangé de Bellatrix ne les aurait interrompus. Elle attendit, et quand les éclats de voix retentirent, son attention était à son maximum.

- Allons! Il faut lui dire, elle vient d'avoir 16 ans!

- Elle est trop jeune!

- Mais arrête de la materner!

- Je veux seulement que la nouvelle…passe plus facilement! Attendons qu'elle soit mariée!

- Bien. Mais il faudra lui dire qu'elle a été adoptée…

- Pauvre Narcissa…

Bella retint à grand peine un hurlement de frustration. Sa petite Cissy…pas sa vraie sœur? Ce qui signifiait qu'elles pourraient s'aimer comme elles le voulaient…

Mais son dos fût parcouru d'un grand frisson. Lucius…Narcissa…Elle savait très bien que Lucius était le genre d'homme à coucher avec les femmes assez facilement…La virginité de Cissy, prise comme ça, sans douceur? Jamais!

Bellatrix prit sa cape et hurla à ses parents qu'elle sortait, puis transplana avec l'espoir de retrouver une Narcissa encore amoureuse à son arrivée au manoir du monstre qui voulait l'épouser…

**Reviews :D Personnellement, j'adore mon histoire x) Du moins la base! Il pourrait être mieux mais bon…**


	3. Sauvetage

**Sauvetage**

Au moment où son pied droit se posa sur le luxueux tapis pourpre de la riche entrée du manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix su qu'il fallait agir vite. Sa belle Narcissa avait des problèmes, elle le sentait.

Le grand escalier de verre transparent se trouvait en plein dans son champ de vision, n'en tenait qu'à elle pour le gravir le plus vite possible. Mais elle ne le gravit pas. Non; elle couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine vers une grande chambre dans les teintes de vert et d'argent, couleurs représentatives de Serpentard, sa maison, leur maison…

La porte entrouverte lui permettait d'entendre un cri de douleur, pas de jouissance, elle aurait pu l'assurer. Et cette voix, celle qui poussait ce malheureux cri qui lui déchirait le cœur (car oui, elle en avait un) appartenait à Narcissa Black, sa petite sœur…Enfin, celle- là même qui avait été élevée comme sa propre sœur…

Bella agit sous l'impulsion, le sens du devoir envers une femme qu'elle aimait. Elle entra dans la chambre brusquement, surprenant une scène qui peuplerait, et hanterait, ses cauchemars pour un bon moment…

Sa chère et tendre Cissy, allongée sur un lit aux airs durs, les cuisses ouvertes et toute nue…Lucius avait la bouche entre les cuisses de la blonde, mordant, avec force, le sexe encore vierge de Narcissa. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle était toujours vierge, c'était le fait que l'homme blond portait tous ses vêtements.

À cet instant précis, Bellatrix Lestrange eu l'air plus démente que jamais. Elle empoigna sa baguette, puis visa le dos tourné de Lucius.

- ENDOLORIS!, hurla t-elle avec rage.

Et voilà, son premier sortilège impardonnable avait été lancé, à un être qui le méritait plus que quiconque. Narcissa tremblait, le corps de son futur mari se tordait au plancher.

Bella s'approcha de l'homme gémissant, puis appuya son talon aiguille sur la gorge de Lucius. Elle ne faisait qu'une légère pression, mais elle sentait qu'il avait mal car il déglutissait… Une trainée de sang vermeil glissa sur sa gorge pâle, mais elle s'en fichait. Son sourire en fût même décuplé…

- Alors, le futur beau-frère, on abuse de MA femme? Eh bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle! Annule tes plans de mariage, connard! Tu ne la mériteras jamais! JAMAIS tu m'entends?

- Bella! Ne le tue pas je t'en pris! Ne te rabaisse pas à son niveau…

C'est à regrets que celle qui voulait défendre Narcissa, l'écouta finalement et retira son talon aiguille.

- Tu as de la chance que se soit une femme bien…

Cissy avait eu le temps de s'habiller, son chignon impeccable, encore bien fait, à l'exception d'une toute petite mèche qui lui empêchait une vision en tout point parfaite.

Bellatrix s'approcha de la blonde et replaça la mèche folle derrière l'oreille de Narcissa. Elle embrassa le front de sa presque sœur en la collant contre elle, la tête de Cissy trônant sur sa poitrine moelleuse…

- Tout va bien allé, ma chérie…

**Finis :D Enfin, ce chapitre! Vous en pensez quoi? Pour ma part, je l'aime mais ce n'est pas mon préféré! Je déteste faire souffrir les sœurs Black, physiquement ou émotionnellement… Lucius par contre ;) Reviews ^^**


	4. Soupçons

**Soupçons**

Bellatrix serra plus fort Narcissa contre elle, voulant s'assurer que, lors du transplanage, elle resterait bien accrochée à sa taille fine.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de saluer ses parents en passant, elle attira Cissy directement dans sa chambre. Elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour l'entendre lui raconter cette fameuse soirée…

- Raconte, ma belle…J'ai eu si peur pour toi…

Narcissa la regarda droit dans les yeux, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- Pourquoi tu es venue me chercher?, chuchota Cissy.

- Parce que je t'aime, et tu le sais!

- Ne dit pas ça tu sais pertinemment que sa me fait énormément souffrir, puisqu'on ne peut pas s'aimer…

- Mais bien sûr qu'on le peut! Écoute… J'ai surpris une conversation entre papa et maman plus tôt dans la soirée…Il disait que…Qu'il t'avait adopté, que tu n'es pas ma vrai sœur.

- Mais c'est impossible, Bella! Je me souviens parfaitement d'être née ici!

- Je sais, moi aussi je me posais des questions…Je me rappelle très bien maman enceinte, pourtant…

Puis elle eu un flash. Et si…Non, c'était impossible, ils n'auraient jamais osé même lever leur baguette pour jeter ce sort sur les 3 sœurs… Mais elle voulait s'en assurer elle-même, s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas modifiés leurs souvenirs pour faire croire à toute la famille que Narcissa était leur sœur légitime…

**Très court, ce chapitre qui ne veut rien dire! Mais je n'ai pas le choix, sinon ils seraient trop longs! Reviews ^^**


	5. Soins

**Soins**

Les talons de Bellatrix claquaient rageusement et battaient la mesure de sa frustration. L'ampleur de sa méchanceté s'entendait dans ces bouts de plastiques noirs. À son arrivée au pied de l'escalier de marbre, elle fixa ses parents avec hargne. Ils étaient là, lâchement assis sur un sofa sur lequel, elle-même, réfléchissait quelques heures plus tôt…

- Avez-vous modifiés nos souvenirs, à moi, Cissy et Andromeda pour nous faire croire que Narcissa est notre vraie sœur?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, ma chérie? Narcissa _est _votre sœur!

- Maman! Tu me mens encore une fois de cette façon en plein visage et je ne réponds plus de mes actes! J'ai jeté mon premier sortilège impardonnable tout à l'heure et je suis prête à recommencer!

- Quoi? Mais…sur qui, pour l'amour du ciel!

- Sur Lucius Malefoy! Tu sais, ce salaud qui essai de coucher avec ma sœur avant même d'être marié?

- Allons ne dit pas de bêtises! Il fera un excellent mari, un vrai petit gentleman!

- Ah il ne faudra pas trop compter là-dessus, cher papa! Je lui est formellement interdit de s'approcher de Cissy! S'il la touche encore, c'est en plein cœur qu'il l'aura mon talon, cette fois!

- BELLATRIX BLACK! Monte dans ta chambre _immédiatement_! Et pour l'adoption, si tu veux savoir, oui, on a modifiés vos souvenirs! Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez dur avec toi!

Elle ne voulait plus les voir, ils la dégoutaient! Bella ne prit même pas la peine de marcher, le transplanage directement sur le lit de sa belle puce fût assez efficace. Cette dernière sursauta, puis lui sourit faiblement

- Tu veux les dernières nouvelles, Cissy?

- Oh je vous ai entendu...Il faudrait vraiment être sourd pour ne rien comprendre, même d'ici.

- Bon. Pas de mauvaises idées en tête, tu dois te reposer!

- J'y arriverais jamais, j'ai beaucoup trop mal. La douleur est trop forte pour m'assoupir, Bella…

- Je sais, j'y est pensé…Attend un peu…

Bellatrix fouina un moment dans sa poche, puis en retira finalement, victorieuse, un petit pot de crème rose pâle.

- À défaut d'être excellente dans les sorts de guérison je préfère t'appliquer ça...Oh, tu souhaites peut-être le faire toi-même? Après tout c'est assez…gênant!

- Va-y, tes mains sont tellement délicates, je ne crains jamais rien avec toi, Bellatrix.

Le regard que Narcissa lui jeta, c'était toute la confiance dont elle était capable de faire preuve, dirigée directement vers sa belle. Bella en gémit presque tellement ce regard la touchait.

Bella descendit lentement la longue jupe de Cissy, la petite culotte suivit de près pour rejoindre l'autre morceau de sa tenue autrefois si soignée, au sol.

La brune s'étonna du sexe fin et aux poils blonds frisés de Narcissa. Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne fit paraitre aucune expressions faciales ou physique, mais intérieurement, elle se disait combien elle aimerait embrasser cette chair tendre…

Elle ouvrit le minuscule pot, y trempa son index et son majeur, puis étendit la crème froide sur les blessures que Lucius avait provoqué sur cette femme si sensible.

Cette crème si glaciale fit arquer le corps de Cissy, ressortir ses mamelons durcis au travers de sa légère chemise de soie blanche. Elle eu un petit jappement, que Bellatrix fit taire avec un baiser dès que la crème fût étendue correctement.

- Je t'aime, Cissy…

- Moi aussi Bella. Beaucoup. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose…Avant que tu n'arrives, Lucius a eu le temps de…enfin…On a couchés ensembles.

Le visage stupéfait, et détruit de Bellatrix, aurait, à cet instant même, pu faire pleurer n'importe qui doté d'un minimum de sentiments de compassion…

**Alors? Pas très sûre de ce chapitre, écris un peu rapidement pour permettre à une certaine Eva de le lire ;) Reviews ^^**


	6. Éclat

**Éclat**

Sa «sœur» s'était levée, replaçant avec gêne jupe et sous vêtement. S'appuyant sur la fenêtre en laissant errer son regard, la vue affaiblie par les larmes, Narcissa soupira bruyamment, le sanglot qui suivit n'était guère plus joyeux. La main gauche de Cissy s'appuya contre le cadre de la fenêtre, révélant à Bellatrix la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau, nue sur sa belle épaule. La lune était pleine, cette nuit là. La blonde était nimbée de lumière, la ressemblance avec un ange demeurait frappante.

Bella s'approcha tranquillement. Malgré sa méchanceté apparente, elle n'aurait souhaité en aucun cas brusquer la confiance de sa petite puce… Elle colla sa poitrine contre le dos de sa belle, plaçant ses mains sur le ventre plat. Elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Narcissa, murmurant à son oreille, dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible…

- Cissy? Va te coucher, tu veux? Tu es épuisée…Et tu es si…tendue…

Bellatrix déposa ses mains sur les épaules de sa presque sœur, les caressant si lentement que la torture était insupportable

- Lâche-moi…S'il-te-plaît…

Sa voix, plaintive, fit paniquer Bella. Elle retira ses mains, se dégagea complètement en coupant tout contacts, retourna Narcissa vers elle, une main placée sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son cou.

- Ma belle…Tu ne veux pas un bon massage?

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS, BELLATRIX!

La rage de Cissy avait éclaté comme un bouchon de liège sur une bouteille de champagne, le jour d'un mariage. Bella se décolla, ses propres yeux lui picotaient. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pleuré! Oh que non…

La brune ne fit qu'une remarque avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

- Je vais prendre un bain. Viens donc me voir si tu changes d'idée…Mais je comprends ton désir de rester seule…

Elle claqua la porte, soupirant en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain luxueuse. Décidemment, sa belle Narcissa avait été brusquée dans cet acte sexuel…

**Mini chapitre, sinon les autres seraient trop longs! Routine, routine… Reviews?**


	7. Bain

**Bain**

La robe de chambre en soie émeraude tomba, révélant un corps nu et parfait. Bellatrix se glissa dans le bain brûlant, la mousse recouvrant ses seins hauts et le reste de son corps. Elle attendit quelques minutes, les paupières closes. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Le sourire de Bella fût alors un automatisme.

Narcissa se déshabilla, puis vint rejoindre la brune dans le bain. La concernée ouvrit les yeux, regarda les yeux glacés et remplis de larmes de Cissy.

- Bella?

- Oui, ma belle?

- Fait-moi oublié Lucius…

La blonde se rapprocha, son corps entier appuyé sur celui de Bellatrix. Cette dernière, surprise par l'empressement de Narcissa, réagit aussi spontanément que ce cours délai lui permettait, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres doucement. Le baiser fût calme et posé, même si Bella attirait le corps qui lui faisait face, vers elle. La bouche de Cissy la faisait frémir, plongeant dans l'oublie totale le fait que cette jeune femme nécessitait de la douceur, ce dont Bellatrix était incapable. Sauf pour sa petite Cissy…

Les mains de l'ainée glissèrent le long du dos pâle, toutes en caresses et en lenteur. Une lenteur consternante, une vraie torture pour Narcissa qui gémissait de bonheur, lorsque la main de Bella «s'égara», par hasard, sur son sein droit. La brune continuait d'embrasser ces lèvres si tendres et désireuses du goût des siennes, tout en palpant, à pleines mains à présent, la poitrine de la seule qui ferait à jamais battre son cœur.

Puis, Cissy cassa le baiser en regardant Bellatrix masser ses seins, encore vierges de toutes caresses aussi divines. La blonde eu de la difficulté à retenir un cri, tellement le bonheur submergeait ses sens et son corps. Les doigts agiles se promenaient autour de la poitrine, jouant avec un mamelon, touchaient la finesse de la peau ou taquinaient la chair rosée qui peuplaient ses rêves les plus…inavouables.

Trouvant que Narcissa appréciait beaucoup, mais pourrait avoir encore plus, Bella descendit son corps plus profondément dans l'eau, sa bouche à la hauteur des seins d'un blanc cadavérique qui lui faisait face. Elle l'y déposa, se permettant de goûter cette texture incomparable qu'était la peau de sa belle. La poitrine de Cissy frémit, son corps entier suivit de près. Les mains de Bellatrix se placèrent sur les hanches de la cadette, s'assurant ainsi de cette proximité…comment dire….extrêmement agréable.

La langue de la brune ne tarda pas à entrer dans le jeu, tourbillonnant autour de chaque mamelon, passant d'un à l'autre lentement. Elle provoquait chez Narcissa cette sensation de plaisir intense, celui que l'on atteint juste avant l'orgasme. Bella, ne voulant rien précipiter, mais s'assurer qu'elle goûterait à tout, enleva sa bouche précipitamment en se levant debout dans le bain, pour inviter Cissy à en faire autant. Ce qu'immédiatement, elle fit.

Bellatrix s'agenouilla alors aux pieds de cette femme aux sensations décuplées, poussant lentement deux doigts dans le sexe de Narcissa. Elle y était allée un peu fort, le cri au dessus de sa tête le lui fit comprendre bien vite… Elle releva la tête, le regard que la cadette lui lança lui assurait que ce mal était passager. Bella écouta son intuition, comme toujours excellente, puis bougea ses doigts tranquillement, poussa un peu plus fort à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient. Le frisson de jouissance qui suivit inquiéta la brune. La jeune femme en avait donc besoin d'aussi peu pour atteindre l'orgasme? Elle ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage, plaquant ses lèvres avec force contre le sexe teinté de blond par les poils fins et bouclés. Cissy ronronna, le bonheur parfait la faisant se rapprocher d'avantage de son ainée. Grâce à ce rapprochement, lorsque la langue de Bellatrix se glissa à l'intérieur du sexe chaud, les fluides de la blonde se glissèrent dans sa bouche directement. Elle avala tout, sous le regard abasourdit de Narcissa, qui paraissait dégoûtée.

Bella finit par se retirer, puis sortit du bain en aidant la jeune femme à ne pas glisser sur le sol, l'eau le recouvrant en grande partie. En bougeant de la sorte, elles en avaient fait glisser une bonne partie hors de la baignoire. La brune nettoya d'un coup de baguette, enveloppant ensuite Cissy dans une serviette chaude. Elle la regarda longuement, cherchant à savoir comment sa presque sœur avait trouvé l'expérience… Au bout d'un moment, sa sœur ouvrit la bouche, mais pas pour dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre…

- Pas mal, pour une femme. Mais Lucius est bien meilleur. Tu as vraiment crue qu'il m'avait violé? Alors c'est que je suis une meilleure actrice que je ne le pensais! Merci de m'avoir fait jouir parce que Lucius n'a pas eu le temps de finir… Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aimais?

Elle éclata d'un rire cruel à souhait, tuant sur le coup toutes les moindres émotions de Bellatrix Lestrange…

**800 mots piles sans le titre et le mot de l'auteure! Youpi Je sais, je suis bitch mais c'est la toute fin… Reviews?**

**Anna Bella ^^**


End file.
